Darkness Gray
by Doomina
Summary: Foi nos ensinado que as trevas são tão negras quanto às túnicas que os padres usam quando não estão celebrando uma missa. Eu discordo, mas nunca contei isso a ninguém. Cinzenta. É como ela se parece para mim. Projeto Pandora 4.0.


**N/A:** Fanfic de presente para o meu Amigo Secreto MM: **Lestrange!** Espero que goste.

Escrita também para o projeto de cores do fórum MM e para o Pandora do 6v.

Essa fic não foi revisada.

* * *

**Darkness Gray**

por Doomina

* * *

A escuridão assusta, mesmo que eu esteja acostumada a ela. Foi nos ensinado que as trevas são tão negras quanto às túnicas que os padres usam quando não estão celebrando uma missa. Eu discordo, mas nunca contei isso a ninguém. Não é certo questionar as palavras do criador.

Ouço passos e me encolho embaixo dos lençóis. O som rouco morre no fim do corredor com o clique de uma porta sendo fechada. Meus olhos continuam atentos e apuro meus ouvidos a qualquer novo ruído que possa indicar que alguém se aproxima, porém, tudo o que ouço é o som das gotas de chuva batendo contra a janela embasada, bem acima do dossel da minha cama. Observo a cor cinzenta da noite lá fora e volto as minhas próprias conclusões sobre a escuridão.

Cinzenta. É como ela se parece para mim.

Está aqui, neste aposento imerso em pavor e incertezas sobre a paz do reino do senhor. Nos uniformes das garotas e garotos que habitam esse lugar, com olhares tristes e sorrisos que morrem ao despertar pela manhã. Está na chuva lá fora, nas paredes de pedra ao meu redor, no altar de mármore e nos olhos profundos de Tom Riddle.

Encolho-me cada vez mais, ocupando o mínimo possível do espaço do colchão. Fecho os olhos e recordo a última vez em que os passos no corredor não morreram com a porta fechada. A vez que se tornaram mais altos, cessando apenas com o ruído da maçaneta girando e com as palavras da mulher que adentrara esse aposento.

"Ginevra" o pesar em sua voz ao chamar-me era quase palpável.

Essas lembranças ainda me assombram. Rolo para o lado, observando as camas alinhadas no aposento, bem próximas umas das outras, o que me faz conseguir ouvir a respiração da garota deitada no colchão ao lado do meu. Ela dorme tranqüila e a sombra de um sorriso aparece em seu rosto rosado. Com certeza está sonhando.

Isso me faz recordar meus sonhos, que são sempre cinzentos também. Como fumaça que escapa pelos dedos quando você tenta apanhá-la no ar. Diferente dos pesadelos, que mais parecem pedras grandes, soterrando-me contra o chão. Fecho os olhos, vejo minha tão familiar escuridão em tons variados de cinza. Imagino se conseguirei dormir esta noite.

O quarto está silencioso. Não foi sempre assim.

As garotas costumavam pular de cama em cama, rindo e agitando os travesseiros no ar enquanto tentavam acertar umas as outras com pouca força. Havia brincadeiras, conversas até a madrugada, cochichos em segredo e fofocas sobre a ala onde se encontravam os meninos. Era um lugar alegre, apesar de todos ali procurarem a verdadeira felicidade em algo que não possuíam. Uma família.

Muitos conseguiam sair dali acompanhados por novos casais a quem poderiam chamar de pais para sempre, mas nem todos eram afortunados. Eram tempos difíceis, eram poucos casais... A cada novo órfão adotado, dois eram abandonados nos portões no dia seguinte.

Isso tudo foi antes do orfanato construir uma capela, que logo se tornou uma igreja e por fim, uma catedral. Logo, um único padre não era o suficiente para cuidar de todos os fiéis, órfãos e demais religiosos que freqüentavam o local. Houve uma reforma e novos tutores foram designados ao orfanato, dentre eles estava Tom.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Hoje, ele é o único que resta neste prédio em ruínas. Isto é, ele e as velhas freiras que ainda cuidam das crianças.

"Ginevra" diz a senhora e seu rosto está enrugado e abatido.

Todos dizem que eu sou sua preferida, pois sempre me chamam pelo menos uma vez no mês. Eu não resisto mais. Aprendi que lágrimas e gritaria não funcionam. É a vontade dele, então, é a vontade do senhor. A senhora não me acompanha até a torre, pois ando muito rápido e ela não consegue me acompanhar. Além disso, ela sabe que eu conheço o caminho de cor e não ousarei me esconder. Isso também não funciona, pois ele sempre me encontra.

Bato na porta e ouço sua voz fria me convidar a entrar. Sinto um calafrio tomar conta de mim e é tão diferente de todas as outras vezes que isso aconteceu. Tenho dezesseis anos agora, mas ele continua a me chamar. Nenhuma outra garota da minha idade freqüenta seus aposentos, então começo a crer que – realmente – sou sua preferida. Sinto-me especial e em seguida, fico com nojo desse pensamento.

A escuridão do quarto dele é sufocante e não há velas acesas. A primeira vez que subi até aqui, seu primeiro pedido foi para que acendesse a lareira, o segundo foi para me aproximar da borda da cama onde ele se sentara e o terceiro foi para afastar os cabelos para longe dos botões do uniforme. Tudo a partir dali eram ordens e não pedidos.

Eu fui crescendo e as luzes do aposento diminuíam cada vez mais. Aos meus doze anos, não passava da pequena chama de uma única vela postada sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Hoje, era a escuridão cinzenta do seu quarto sem janelas. Eu conseguia ouvir a chuva lá fora e sentia seu olhar turvo acompanhar meus movimentos, conforme eu me aproximava.

Não precisava de luz para enxergar a cor nula da pele dele ou a ausência de tons nos fios grossos de seus cabelos. Sentir o frio da ponta de seus dedos era tudo o que eu precisava, mas ele não me tocava mais. Aproximava seu rosto e suspirava contra a minha pele, acompanhava as curvas do meu corpo com as mãos, contornando o ar a minha volta. Eu conseguia sentir o sopro gelado de sua respiração contra meu pescoço, mas nada sólido me envolvia.

Eu não suportava isso. Pela primeira vez, eu queria ser tocada. Era horrível admitir isso, principalmente depois de todas as vezes que meus desejos eram totalmente contrários a essa ação.

Fechei os olhos ao sentir seus lábios tocaram meu ombro, porém, ele se afastou com tanta rapidez que parecia ter levado um choque. O som da chuva tornou-se mais forte e eu pensei no cinza do céu lá fora, no cinza da escuridão ali dentro, no cinza dos olhos dele e também no cinza das lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

"Por que está chorando, Ginevra?" ele perguntou, suavemente enquanto se levantava da cama.

"Você não me quer mais, Tom?" minha voz saiu embargada devido ao choro contínuo.

"Sinto muito. Você mudou tanto e tão pouco ao mesmo tempo. Eu fico muito confuso. Tenho dúvidas se ainda gosto de você como antes."

Fiquei em silêncio um momento, ponderando as palavras dele e tentando entender o que elas significavam. Ouvi-o apanhar uma caixa de fósforos numa gaveta e acender uma vela, segurando o castiçal próximo ao seu rosto. Era estranho como o tempo não tinha efeito nas feições de Tom. Ele ainda era jovem e belo, mesmo passados dez anos que aquele rapaz de dezoito anos tivesse chegado a igreja para estudar e tornar-se um padre. Era como se alguém tivesse congelado os traços de seu rosto e corpo.

"Ainda sou a mesma pessoa."

"Não tenho certeza disso." respirando fundo antes de sentar-se próximo a lareira, que acendeu em seguida.

Levantei-me do colchão e andei até a poltrona onde ele estava sentado, percebendo que ele evitava fitar meus olhos. Sua mão estava apoiada no joelho, então a levantei para tocar meu rosto, tentando fazer com que ele reconhecesse meus traços. Aqueles que ele tanto admirava no passado, quando eu não suportava que ele o fizesse.

Ele afastou a mão e ficou de pé, numa tentativa de desvencilhar-se de mim, mas eu permaneci parada em sua frente, prendendo-o no espaço entre a poltrona e eu. Olhei bem fundo na imensidão cinzenta de suas íris e então, ele me beijou. Suavemente no começo, os lábios abrindo devagar enquanto as mãos abraçavam minha cintura, subindo pelas costas e alcançando os cabelos em seguida.

Eu estava na ponta dos pés e mantinha minhas próprias mãos firmes no pescoço dele enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo daquele beijo que eu tanto ansiava. Comecei a chorar novamente e não sabia o porquê, mas Tom notou e enxugou minhas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos, sem interromper o beijo. Afastei-me – sem fôlego – para fitar o rosto suado de Tom, a palidez da pele contrastando excessivamente com seus lábios inchados.

Caminhei de costas até a cama, abrindo os botões de minha camisola e deitando ao encontrar a superfície macia do colchão. Tom fitou-me longamente antes de se aproximar.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Na torre mais alta, um homem estava ajoelhado em frente à lareira. Havia um chicote em suas mãos e lágrimas de dor escorriam pelo seu rosto suado. Suas costas sangravam, manchas vermelhas pintavam o tapete abaixo dele. Era a primeira vez que ele sentia arrependimento pelo que fizera.

Na verdade, era a primeira vez que ele sentira algo.

Por alguém.

"Ginevra... Ginevra..." sussurrou, e ergueu o chicote no alto para descê-lo em direção as suas costas nuas.

No aposento das crianças lá embaixo, uma garota ruiva dormia tranquilamente. No rosto, um sorriso, na alma, uma paixão adolescente.

* * *

**the end**


End file.
